Dark Core
Dark Core is a unicorn pony living in the Froggy-Bottom Bog in the Everfree Forest. Post-Time Skip: Dark Core aka Dawn Valiant is Prince of Equestria, married to Princess Luna. Personality When Dark Core isn't around Luna, he can come off as rather anti-social at times, before they were together he would address everypony as his minions, but since then, he has become a lot less irritable and is showing more of his true side, a kind kid, with a bit of a temper at times. Post-Time Skip: His temper still comes around, but he's a lot more kind and trusting and open. Skills Dark Core has, of course, the basic magics any Unicorn can do, but deal exceptionaly well in Defensive Spells, such as walls, shields and force fields, able to expand and contract the shields with such force that they can explode something from the inside or crush it from the outside. Dark is also well versed in the effects of Poison Joke and is currently working on several applications of the odd plant. Post-Time Skip: Dawn has taken up Dark Magics as a study and is currently doing very well at it, he even has his own familier, Squiggy, a dark purple semi translucent tendril of Dark Magic. History Dark Core, the greatest master of evil to ever live, hails from Staillongrad where his father is a doctor and his mother is a wedding planer, when he was younger he was teased about being a blank flank, like most foals were, as he grew he came to despise those who made fun of blank flanks, one day after his sister came home from school crying about being teased as well, Dark decided it was time to do something about it and decided to set out on a mission to conquer the world. Alas being young and stubborn Dark doesn't KNOW that evil consists of more than stealing candy and throwing water balloons at ponies. More of a nuisance really, Dark Core starts his campaign for world domination from his Clubhouse/Hideout near Froggy Bottom Bog with his sights set on the unsuspecting Ponyville. After having moved to the Bog, Dark began pestering the townsfolk and eventually butted heads with Princess Luna herself, after quite some time arguing, they began to grow fond of each other and soon started dating. Luna seems to be the only one who can keep Dark from doing the evil he thinks himself SO known to do. After some reacent events, Dark Core is collecting the crystals left by the Elements of Discord. He plans on studying to find out more about the Elements of Discord and if they can be purified. Dark was recently the vessel of Wrath, which there for left a resonance of rage in the boy that has yet to be expelled. Known to very few besides Luna, his real name is Dawn Valiant. After the five year time lapse, Dark Core and Luna have been wed, making DC 'Prince Dawn'. Also recently after the skip, he has broken into an old habit of free running, much to the chagrin of his guards. As of late, his adventures have led him to re-discover The Temple of Life and become bound forever by the soul to Envy, whom with which he must have relations once a month or they'll both die. Luna...is not happy. The children he had with Envy were born receantly and are named Levithan and Invidia, twins. Though Levi, due to time shenanigans, is age 14 now. Category:Characters